I Wouldn't Have It Anyother Way
by HashDash23
Summary: Kinda the prequel to 'Why Does This Keep Happening'. Liz makes up her mind about her relationship with Nikki and we see a motherly side of Nikki.


**I wouldn't have it any other way**

**Liz/Nikki is my new favourite couple.**

"When Don and I were dating I was always afraid he was going to get hurt, he'd be too busy worrying about me instead of himself. Things never go the ways we think they will"

"What about us? Which way are we going?" Nikki asked.

"I can't answer that Nikki. We are different, I haven't been with a girl before and I don't know how serious this is" Liz spoke the truth.

"This is different for me too but I am willing to try. The question I am asking you is, are you willing to try?" Nikki stood and walked into the conference room.

**In the conference room with Nikki and David…**

"What's going on with you and Liz?" David asked after Colby had gone.

David and Nikki even though they constantly bickered they often got together and discussed everything and one drunken night Nikki confided in him about her relationship, if you could call it that, with the man.

"Nothing more than fuck buddies, but I threw the girl a line, I just gotta see if she bites. You better go check Granger, he looks ready to kill"

David nodded and walked towards his partner.

**Don's hospital room…**

Liz looked at Nikki across the room as they visited their boss, she saw that smile that showed pure happiness and trust, the twinkle in Nikki's eyes was only there after they finished a major case and at the end of this case the twinkle seemed to help illuminate the room.

It was at that moment that Liz made her decision.

**In the cafeteria… **

As Nikki watched the team laughed for the first time in a week she felt a tug on her pants.

She looked down and saw a little boy looking up at her in awe.

"Hey buddy, what's up?" Nikki asked kneeling down onto one knee.

Over at the table Liz nudged Colby and soon enough the whole table was watching the interaction between their team member and the child.

"Are you a cop?" The kid asked.

"Yeah, well FBI" receiving a confused look Nikki elaborated "I'm like a super cop. My name is Nikki, what's your name?"

"William, I want to be a policeman when I grow up, but the doctors don't think that I will be able to do that"

"Why is that little man?" Nikki asked clearly concerned.

"I have weak bones and all the police shows I watch, they have to do lots of running and they can get hurt"

Nikki took a deep breath and smirked at the thought that came into her mind "William, do you like maths?"

The young boy nodded but was confused at where this was going.

"Well, me and my team use maths to find all the bad guys, so you can still help but do it with maths, okay?"

"Okay" the boy grinned.

"William, you have to go now, oh who are you?" A man came up to Nikki and William.

"Nikki Betancourt, FBI. I was just discussing with William here about his career choice and how he can still help us."

"Great, he is so set on becoming a police officer but how can he help you. I'm his dad, Nate, by the way"

"It's great to meet you and William can help us by paying attention in maths class and becoming a professor and if you're looking for a good guy to help him with his work look for professor Charles Eppes or Amita Ramanujan"

With a hug good bye Nikki watched as the boy who she hoped would help the FBI walked away.

Nikki sat down and was met with smirks.

"What?" she demanded.

"Who was the cutie and I'm talking about the kid, not the man" Robin mused.

"That was William, a kid who I hope will be another math consultant" Nikki took a swig of coffee.

"Really?" Amita asked "Is he like…"

Nikki cut her off before she could say anymore "He isn't like Charlie but he wants to be a cop but with brittle bones he won't pass a physical, by the way I gave him your names" Nikki directed the last part to the two professors.

"And now who is the cutie and now I mean the older guy" Robin asked again.

"His father"

**Outside Nikki's apartment…**

Liz knocked on the door and waited.

The nervous woman was blown away when Nikki answered the door in her sleeping clothes which were boy shorts and a tank top.

"Liz, what can I do for you?" Nikki asked stepping aside.

"I made up my mind, yeah this may not be serious and we don't how long this will last but I am willing to get my head out of my ass and to try to commit to you and to be with you" Liz had tears dripping down her face at the end.

"Really?" Nikki asked.

Liz was sitting on the couch while Nikki was leaning against the wall.

Liz nodded, standing.

"Okay, if you're willing I'm willing".

The two met in the middle of the room and just stood there until Liz leaned in and kissed the other agent.

Nikki pulled away and Liz looked at her.

"Hold on" Nikki said before moving in to the kitchen.

Three minutes later Nikki brought out two glasses, a bottle of red wine and a variety of dips and cheeses along with crackers.

"Impressive, did you anticipate this?" Liz asked as she sat, cross legged, on the floor one side of the coffee table while Nikki kneeled on the other side.

"No, except for the red wine, this is what I bring to work every day for lunch"

"Smart, well don't eat anything near Charlie, he stole all of Megan's food to explain his math to us"

The two ate in silence until Nikki spoke again.

"I think that we should take things slow, we will go one few dates, just see where it takes us"

"Only if we count this as a first date" Liz negotiated.

"This as a first date? You in your work clothes and me in my sleep wear? Eating my lunch for the next few days and wine that we are lucky I have?" Nikki asked.

Liz smiled "I wouldn't have it any other way"


End file.
